There are various types of guns classified as simulation guns, which have been changing during leisure pursuits. The change is considered to be accompanied by results that the simulation guns are very safe for not using gunpowder and development of the simulation guns of high quality and high precision is evaluated. As a means for complementing real guns, the simulation guns are in wide use for the purpose of drills and the like in police and the Self-Defense Forces. As simulation guns suitable for this purpose, there are gas guns using compressed gas, air guns using compressed air generated by a piston cylinder mechanism, and the like. The air guns include electric guns operated by an electric mechanism in addition to manually operated guns.
An object of the present invention is to further enhance the function of such simulation guns and particularly is to provide a simulation gun which can shoot bullets in succession from a plurality of barrels. A simulation gun itself, shooting bullets from the plurality of barrels, is already known. However, in the related art, the simulation guns shooting bullets from the plurality of barrels have depended only on manual operation. The inventions of JP-A-2013-83403 and JP-A-2013-76526 are examples which relate to a multi-bullet shooting apparatus. Such simulation guns require a preparation operation (cocking) for a percussion operation every shooting and are not suitable for shooting in succession.
In contrast, the electric guns employ a method in which air is compressed by using a piston cylinder apparatus and the compressed air causes bullets to be shot from a plurality of barrels. However, in a case of such a method, there is a problem in that shooting power can be changed relatively easy. For example, in a case where remodeling is performed such that any one of the insides of the plurality of barrels is clogged, all the compressed air is concentrated in the remaining barrels. In a case of using bullets of 6 mm, that is, so-called airsoft pellets, the simulation gun is regulated by the regulations such as Article 1-2 in the Firearms and Swords Control Act prohibiting kinetic energy at a particular point of measurement from exceeding 3.5 J/cm2. However, in a case where such remodeling is performed, it is not possible to affirm that the energy of the bullets shot from the remaining barrels do not exceed the regulated value.
Electric guns which are simulation guns employing the electric mechanism have been improved based on the invention relating to an automatic air gun that is disclosed in JP-A-3-221793 (JP-B-7-43238) and is developed by the applicant of this application. Originally, the electric guns of such a type are developed in order to allow bullets to be shot in succession, and from the first, the configuration is based on an idea of shooting in succession, that is, sequentially shooting bullets. Therefore, the so-called electric guns always shoot one bullet in succession. A commonly accepted idea that the electric guns adamantly shoot one bullet in succession is prevalent among manufacturers and users, the idea has never been considered to be applied to the multi-bullet shooting apparatus.